This invention relates to pipe connector devices, and more particularly, to such connector devices for use in temporary and quasi-permanent pipe flowlines.
Temporary and permanent flowlines are commonly used in production, drilling, cementing, stimulation, injection and testing of oil and gas wells. Flexible devices with quick connections at the ends provide a quick and convenient layout of the piping system and provide fluid tight seals between the mating pipe element members. Some of the flexible devices used are swivel joints, hoses, composite structure pipe, and ball joints. Seals and separate connections are required at each end of the device. Connections include hammer type unions, flanges, clamps, specialty couplings, and pipe threads.